Kim Nam Gil
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Nam Gil *'Nombre:' 김남길 / Kim Nam Gil *'Anteriormente conocido como:' 이한 / Lee Han *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 184cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo:' Piscis *'Familia:' Padres y hermano menor *'Agencia:' C-JeS Entertainment Dramas *The Fiery Priest (SBS, 2019) *Live Up to Your Name (tvN, 2017) *Shark (KBS, 2013) *Personal Taste (MBC, 2010) Cameo ep. 11 *Bad Guy (SBS, 2010) *Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) *Terroir (SBS, 2008) *Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) *When Spring Comes (KBS2, 2007) *Lovers (SBS, 2006) *Goodbye Solo (KBS2, 2006) *Be Strong Geum Soon (MBC, 2005) *My Name is Kim Sam Soon (MBC, 2005) *5th Republic (MBC, 2005) Ep. 3 *Beating Heart (MBC, 2005) Ep. 6 *Freezing Point Ep. 1 *Sweet Buns (MBC, 2004) Ep. 6 *The Age of Heroes (MBC, 2004) Ep. 8 *Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003) Ep. 206 *School (KBS2, 1999) Temas para Dramas *''You Don't Know'' tema para Queen of Ambition (2013) *''Can't I Love You?'' tema para Queen Seon Duk (2010) Películas *The Closet (2020) *The Odd Family: Zombie On Sale (2019) *Memoir of a Murderer (2017) *Pandora (2016) *One Day (2016) *The Sound of a Flower (2015) *Rouge (2015) *The Pirates (2014) *The Man Who Runs Backwards (2013) *Hello, Mom (2013) Director *Ensemble (Documental - 2012) Productor *Lovers Vanished (2010) *Tears of the Amazon (Documental - 2010) Narrador *Handphone (2009) Cameo *Portrait of a Beauty (2008) *Public Enemy Returns (2008) *Modern Boy (2008) *No Regret (2006) *Don't Look Back (2005) *Low Life (2004) Teatro *'2003:' 그리고 (And) *'2003:' 박무근 일가 (Bak Mu-geun’s Family) *'2000:' 한여름 밤의 꿈 (A Midsummer Night's Dream) Anuncios *'2013:' Off-road *'2010:' O HUI Hydra Fórmula *'2010:' Shinhan Card *'2010:' Hite Jinro *'2010:' The Class *'2010:' Hollys Coffee on Baba *'2010:' AD HOC *'2009:' Anycall *'2009:' Hannam University *'2009:' The Class Videos Musicales *J - Just Ten Days (2007) *The Red - Don't Forget, Don't Forget (2005) *M.Street - Start (2005) *Lady - Attention (2005) *Kim Jang Hoon - Gift (1999) Discografía 'Corea' 'Digital Single' 'Japón' 'Single' Reconocimientos *'2019 SBS Drama Awards:' Daesang (Grand Prize) (The Fiery Priest) *'2019 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: '''Prime Minister’s Commendation *'2019 1st Asia Contents Awards:' Best Actor (The Fiery Priest) *'2019 Seoul Drama Awards:' Mejor actor coreano (The Fiery Priest) *'2014 Asian International Film Awards:' Premio Estrella en ascenso *'2010 46th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor Revelación (Televisión) (Queen Seon Duk) *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja (con Lee Yo Won en Queen Seon Duk) *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia Masculina por (Queen Seon Duk) *'2009 17th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards: Mejor Nuevo Actor de Película *'''2009 2nd Style Icon Awards: Nuevo Icono TV Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Myeong Ji Cheon University **Hankuk University of Foreign Studies (China) *'Especialidad: '''Flauta, golf, fútbol, taekwondo, tap, esquí acuático, fotografía. *Debutó como Lee Han pero el año 2008 Kim Nam Gil decide usar su nombre real, siguiendo el consejo de Kang Woo Suk (director de la película Public Enemy Returns) *Ingreso a su servicio militar el 15 julio 2010 y terminó el 12 de julio de 2012. *Produjo el documental Ensemble, el cual fue el primer proyecto tras su regreso del servicio militar. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Kim_Nam_Gil1.jpg Kim_Nam_Gil2.jpeg Kim_Nam_Gil3.jpeg Kim_Nam_Gil4.jpg Kim_Nam_Gil5.jpg Kim_Nam_Gil6.jpg Kim_Nam_Gil7.jpg Kim_Nam_Gil8.jpg Categoría:C-JeS Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2010 Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JDebut2013